


In a Panic

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Humor, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon isn't one to panic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Panic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustyLadyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustyLadyJane/gifts).



> **Rating** : FR13  
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't claim to own them, they belong to whoever they belong to.  
>  **Genre** : Humor  
>  **Warnings** : None  
>  **Word Count** : 405  
>  **Written For** : jagfanlj's [February 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/173476.html?thread=2579108#t2579108) prompt

Ronon prided himself on never panicking. His world had been destroyed by the Wraith. He had been a runner for years. He had seen things that the average person never witnessed. But, he had never panicked.

Now, he was panicking. It had been an accident, a horrible accident. He had faced off against John in their usual training sessions. For his part, John had held up well for the first thirty minutes. Then Ronon had maneuvered him into a chokehold and when John had tried to escape the hold there had been a snap that echoed through the empty room.

When Ronon had eased his hold on the other man, John had just collapsed to the floor with his head twisted at an impossible angle. Ronon had just stared at him for minutes, not willing to believe what he was seeing. John was dead and he had been the one to kill him.

That's when the panic set in. Before he knew what he was doing, Ronon had John's body hanging beside him. He had an arm slung over his shoulder and let John's listless head lean against his own. Then he took the quickest past to the nearest pier, hoping that no one saw him.

Luck was on his side and he found himself staring down into the crystal blue water below. He knew that he should just come clean and then commit a ritual suicide on John's behalf, but something kept him from doing that. He let himself believe that it would be better if John were to just vanish and then he could vanish himself the next time he went through the gate. He would go alone and take on the Wraith in John's name until they killed him. It was the best solution.

"Sorry," he said as he lifted John's body over the railing and watched it fall into the water.

* * *

John took a deep breath and inhaled a mouth full of seawater. Sputtering, he twisted his body around and saw that he was floating near the base of Atlantis. The last thing he could remember was being in the training room with Ronon in a chokehold. 

"Damn," he muttered to himself as started swimming in an attempt to find a place to get back on Atlantis. "At least he saved me the trouble of explaining the whole immortal thing to Carson. He would have had a field day with it."


End file.
